Shattered
by pkat369
Summary: My take on Clove's Death, from Clove's P.O.V. CatoXClove Reviews please!
1. Clove's Demise

**I don't own the Hunger Games or any of its amazing characters. Here is my take on Clove's death...The title's based off of Trading Yesterday's song, Shattered. Reviews please!**

I scream as loud as I can. "Cato!" I try again, but District 11's boy tightens his intense grip on me. Then before I can in another breath, I plummet to the ground; the impact of the rough earth making me ache. I want hide and never come out, but I remember my token: Never give in. I stagger back up onto my feet, but I am taken by surprise by District 11's booming voice. Thus, descending back to the ground.  
"What'd you do to that little girl? You kill her?" he shouts.  
This time I'm less graceful as I make up to all fours. "No!" I shriek. "No!"  
"I heard you say her name. Did you cut her up like you were going to cut up this girl here?" he asks, getting closer with every word. I reach for one of my knives, but it's too late; I can now clearly see the stone in his hand. Then I scream.  
"Cato!" I screech, taking more air into my lungs. "Cato!"  
I hear his voice, "Clove!" A new energy of hope surges through me. He can save me.  
But before I can answer, District 11 pins me up to the Cornucopia, and the stone crashes into my skull. I scream at first, but then it's too difficult to even do that. So I lay on the ground like a weakling, and wait. At least District 11 had the decency to let me breathe for a couple more minutes.  
I hear the rapid footsteps of District 11 and 12, as they run. Her with the orange backpack for Peeta, and him with mine. Ours, I remind myself, that was for Cato and I, the only Careers left.  
Then I hear his voice again, calling me; though he knows I'll never again be able to come. "Clove!" There is pain in his voice, he can probably see me. He knows he's going to have to win alone.  
Then his swift footsteps turn into a gentle kneel beside me.  
"Cato," I gasp. I can barely breathe, much less talk.  
"No. No, don't say anything Clove. Please." his voice cracks and I feel a warm droplet of water on my cheek; he's crying.  
I nod instead of answering because if I spoke now, odds are I wouldn't be audible. I feel him cradle my body, and softly place me onto his lap.  
"Clove, You're going to be okay." he whispers in between tears. "You're going to win with me. We're going home, you are going to survive. You're going to live,"  
"Live?" I gasp. "I've never been alive, I've never lived, Cato," I'm pushing my breathing limits, but he needs to hear me. "I'm going to die, and it's not going to change, nothing will...change."  
I take in the deepest breath I can manage, and say,"Nothing." My head throbs and pounds as I wait for his reaction.  
I can tell by the look of slight confusion that he didn't hear everything, but he heard enough to get my point.  
"Everything, Clove. Everything will change if you leave me." he's so angry and hurt, it's hard to listen. He bends down to kiss my forehead. "Don't leave me. You can live. I have been dead too. Clove, we can live together,"  
My intake of air is increasing rapidly, giving me hints that the end is near. "Now...Cato, live with me now."  
Then he kisses me, on the lips, and it lingers there. No movement, no sound, not even another tribute could break this.  
He stops it earlier than expected because he can sense my breathing trouble. Not trouble, just as much as slowing, gradually and gracefully; as I begin my descent from the world. But he won't accept it, he won't let me go. I feel Cato's arms wrap around me tighter, he pulls me closer to him. I hear the rapid beat of his heart. "Clove. Clove, please not yet. Don't leave me yet. Please."  
I know this is the end. I know all of Panem is watching, so I make my last seconds count. It takes everything in me, but I do it. I have to show him. He needs to know.  
I whisper,"I love you, Cato." Then I fiercely grab the collar of his shirt, pull it towards me, and crush his lips onto mine.  
Then everything begins to fade. I hear his words, barely, but I do hear them. And they mean everything. "I love you too, Clove." I feel our tears dripping off of and onto my face.  
Then my cannon blows.


	2. Cato's Demise

I stand here, my arms clenched around Peeta's throat. Katniss' has her bowstring pulled back, ready to take flight at a moment's notice. We all stand here, waiting.

"Go on, shoot." I utter, just wishing this would end already. "Then we both go down and you win."

She doesn't say a word, she just watches Peeta as he suffocates in my grasp. How can she just watch? I could end him this very second and she would only have time to stare as he would fall to the ground dead. If you truly loved someone, you wouldn't sit by and watch them die. I didn't have a choice.

It's over now, my dream of victory; winning these Games now would just be pointless. How could I win, if I can't even stand living? _I've never been alive,_ _I've never lived, Cato. _Her voice echoes inside of my head. Clove. She never had the chance to live. I may have avenged her by killing District 11, but that won't bring her back. Nothing can.

"Go on! I'm dead anyways, I always have been." I taunt. My mind wanders back to Clove, and I feel my throat tighten. "I didn't know that until now."

This is too much, I thought I could win. "Huh? Is that what they want?" I shout at no one in particular, just anyone who is willing to listen anymore.

But I still can win. I may not win with Clove, but I can win for her. I intensify my grip on Peeta's neck, causing him to thrash for air. "I can still do this. I can do this."

Thoughts flood my mind, and I can't focus on anything. I hear someone speaking quickly and proudly. It takes me a moment to realize that person is me.

"Just one more kill. It's all I know how to do. To bring pride to my District-" I feel a lingering touch on the back of my hand, but I have barely a second to comprehend what Peeta is doing before the arrow buries itself in my hand. I cry out in pain and shock. Then suddenly, I'm falling.

As I plummet to the ground, knowing and accepting the end, I think of Clove.

As my body strikes the rough earth, I think of her ebony hair.

As the first mutt attacks, I think of her fierce smile.

As they bite, tear, and claw at my flesh, I think of the way she could throw knives.

As I begin fighting them off, barely managing to see clearly, I think of she never gave up.

As they overpower me, I think of the way she kissed me. Passionately and rough.

As they close in on me, tearing me to shreds, I think of the beautiful ring in her voice.

As I beg for the suffering to end, I think of her eyes. Her mesmerizing eyes.

As the arrow plummets into my neck, I think of her. The girl who stole my heart.

Then my cannon blows.


End file.
